


Cherry Magic - Falling in the shower

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Drabble, Fainting, Fanfiction, Fluff, I love their relationship, Japanese Drama - Freeform, Whump, adachi - Freeform, adachi gets hurt, cherry magic - Freeform, concerned caretaker, concerned kurosawa, dizzy - Freeform, falling in the shower, headache, hit his head, kurosawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: Adachi and Kurosawa are enjoying a quiet morning when Adachi falls in the shower, scaring the crap out of Kurosawa. He then helps Adachi despite his compromised state *cough cough*.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Cherry Magic - Falling in the shower

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for a Japanese show, I am not Japanese, please overlook any inaccuracies.

Kurosawa spent more and more time at Adachi's apartment. Sometimes they'd just hang out. He'd read a book while Adachi worked on his designs. Nothing made him happier than just being close to him on relaxed days like this. Kurosawa's apartment was objectively nicer (and his bed was bigger) but Adachi seemed most comfortable in his own home and he found that he was actually quite comfortable there as well. He didn't stay the night but he made sure to get there early enough to make Adachi breakfast before he pours himself into his work. 

He sat at his desk, drawing things then erasing them quickly. Kurosawa walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder. "How's it going?"

Adachi quickly covered up his paper, "Um, I'm still figuring things out."

"Maybe you should take a break," Kurosawa couldn't help but notice at this distance that Adachi's hair was pretty dirty, "maybe a shower too."

Adachi sniffed himself subtly, "Yeah. I think that's a good idea."

"I'll get started on breakfast then," he hovered over Adachi for a little longer than was necessary then quickly made his way to the kitchen. Adachi took that as his cue to grab some clothes and jump in the shower.

He turned it up nice and hot then just stood under the stream for a minute. It felt so good on his aching muscles. Spending so much time at his desk had given him a near-constant ache in his lower back. Adachi made a mental note to work on his posture. Since Kurosawa would likely be waiting for him he figured he shouldn't waste too much time in there and went to work cleaning his hair and body. It felt so refreshing to be clean... until suddenly it didn't. He braced one hand on the shower wall. Why was he so dizzy all of a sudden? Maybe... maybe the water was too hot. He glanced at the mirror to see that it was completely fogged over which didn't usually happen. Better turn it down a bit. He bent over to adjust the temperature which turned out to be a mistake as it made his head swim. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned heavily into the wall to stay upright. This was bad. He felt so dizzy, maybe dizzy enough to pass out. Not a second after that thought went through his mind, darkness crept into the edges of his vision and he felt himself fading. Should probably... sit... down... It was too late. 

Kurosawa was just taking the pan off the heat when he heard a loud thud from the bathroom. He froze in fear, Adachi... That sound could only have been one thing. He abandoned what he was doing and starting knocking on the bathroom door desperately. "Adachi? Are you okay in there? If you don't answer I'm coming in," he waited a moment for a response, "Adachi?" Horrible images of worst-case scenarios filled Kurosawa's mind as his anxiety rose. He couldn't wait, he had to check on him. "I'm coming in." Kurosawa braced himself knowing Adachi would be naked and probably wasn't comfortable being seen that way yet. Not that it mattered to him, especially when he might be hurt. He turned the knob and sighed with relief to find that it was unlocked. Since Adachi lived alone he probably wasn't in the habit of locking the door.

His stomach dropped when he threw the door open to see that Adachi had slipped and most definitely hurt himself. A wall of steam hit him as he entered, giving him a clue as to what might have happened. Grabbing a clean hand towel off the rack, Kurosawa draped it over Adachi right away. Yes, he saw everything, it was unavoidable, but it would be indecent to keep looking. He turned the shower off and knelt next to him. "Adachi?! Adachi, wake up!" He shook his shoulder gently and supported the back of his head, making sure there was no blood. "please wake up." He said desperately.

Adachi groaned quietly and his hand twitched as he started to come back to his senses. Kurosawa melted with relief when his eyes fluttered open. "Kurosawa... what?" His eyes widened when he remembered where he was. The shower, naked, and now Kurosawa was there.

He saw the panic on Adachi's face as he realized what was going on. He relaxed a bit though when he saw that he was covered up. "You slipped in the shower, I think you hit your head."

His hand moved to touch his head and he grimaced, feeling the place where he bumped it. "I'm okay," he insisted.

"I'm not so sure. You were unconscious when I came in." He said with concern. When he started to sit up more Kurosawa tried to help him but Adachi moved away from him. 

"I can do it myself."

Kurosawa sighed, "Alright, be careful. I'm not going anywhere but I'll close my eyes."

Adachi was very slow and careful as he got out of the tub to sit on the rim of it. He grabbed a fresh, dry towel and made minimal effort to dry off before putting his clothes on which were neatly piled on the counter next to the sink. He managed to get his underwear and shirt on without too much trouble but struggled a bit with the pants. With one foot in, he almost lost his balance and had to grab onto Kurosawa's arm to steady himself before he could pull them up the rest of the way. While he was holding Kurosawa's arm he caught some of his thoughts,  _ "I was so scared when I heard that sound. I'm glad he's okay. If anything happened to Adachi I don't know what I would do with myself. Adachi must be protected at all costs. I just hope he isn't too upset that I came in and saw him like that. It's not like I had much of a choice..." _

Adachi understood what he was thinking. He was still embarrassed about the whole thing but it was nice to know that Kurosawa was being respectful about it, as usual. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal that he saw him naked. He knew Kurosawa wouldn't take advantage and look on purpose. 

Once he was dressed Kurosawa held onto his arm as he guided him to sit on his bed. Besides a small headache, he felt fine. It was just a small fluke but Kurosawa seemed to feel differently. As soon as Adachi was seated he rushed back into the bathroom to grab his towel so he could dry his hair for him.

"You really don't have to do this. I'm perfectly fine now." Adachi insisted.

Kurosawa sat next to him, drying his hair very gently so he didn't hurt his head, "You should rest a bit."

"What's for breakfast?" He changed the subject and started to get up but Kurosawa urged him to stay on the bed. 

"Stay here."

Adachi laughed, "I'm not made of glass you know." It felt silly but he let Kurosawa baby him anyway. He sat up against some pillows as his breakfast was arranged on a tray in front of him. "Breakfast in bed? What did I do to deserve this?"

Kurosawa smiled, "You deserve the best, Adachi. Always." He sat down at the foot of the bed and started eating too, making Adachi feel more relaxed. He could get used to this.


End file.
